


(We're) So Fabulous

by Tea_For_One_Please



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Songfic, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: Anonymous Tumblr prompt: "Could you write Seblos being soft and singing Fabulous from hsm2?"ORWhen Miss Jenn asks Carlos and Seb to sort through old costumes, Carlos finds a way of turning it into a more fun job.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Series: Multifandom Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	(We're) So Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

> If you're the anon who requested this - I hope it's what you wanted, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If you're not - enjoy anyway, and please do let me know if you liked it!

“I’m sorry, you told Miss Jenn we’d do _what_?” Seb gives Carlos – who’s already looking rather guilty – a look of utter disbelief.

“Here’s the thing,” Carlos says, faltering only slightly under his boyfriend’s withering gaze. “Miss Jenn was super stressed, so I offered to help her out!”

“But Carlos, doesn’t she have an entire team for this job?”

“She did – but obviously Kourtney’s in the show now, and, well, none of the other members of the costume team from _High School Musical_ have come back.” Carlos grimaces and twists his hands together anxiously. “Tanya and one other senior said they have to focus on studying for finals, and the two sophomore girls just didn’t want to come back.”

“And now we have to go through the old costumes and find stuff we can reuse for _Beauty and the Beast_?” Seb asks, unimpressed.

“I thought it might be fun,” Carlos says, a little lamely.

“She does realise there will be almost nothing that’s suitable?” Seb says doubtfully. “I mean – post-revolutionary France, 21st century Utah… they don’t exactly have a lot in common.”

“Well, if she doesn’t, then we’ll work it out for her.” Carlos folds his arms. “Will you help or not?”

“Okay.” Seb pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “But don’t expect me to enjoy it.”

A triumphant glint enters Carlos’ eye. “We’ll see. Meet me in the bomb shelter after school, okay?”

Seb nods resignedly and leans in to kiss Carlos. “See you later.”

At the end of the day, Seb makes his way to the bomb shelter as instructed, the big room where they rehearse. Of course, at the moment, it’s mostly empty, so he goes in there every so often to play the piano during the lunch hour. Or else, just to make out with Carlos, which is fun too.

Now, though, half of the room has been cordoned off with the thick drapes they use to split up the dressing rooms during show week. Directly in front of the door is a cardboard box, with _Open Me!_ scrawled on the top in Sharpie. He recognises the handwriting and rolls his eyes affectionately. He reaches in and pulls out the shiny pink and silver jacket he donned for his role as Sharpay.

“Alright,” he murmurs, fighting back a smile. “I’ll bite.” He shrugs off his backpack and zip-up hoodie, pulling on the jacket over his t-shirt.

He peeks around the curtain, only to see Carlos standing, wearing Nini’s green sweater from the show, and looking altogether far too pleased with himself. He presses something on his phone, and a familiar introduction starts playing from a speaker somewhere.

“For goodness’ sake,” Seb says loudly over the music, but he can’t be annoyed, and starts singing on cue. “ _It’s out with the old, and in with the new…”_

“ _Goodbye skies of grey, hello skies of blue_ ,” Carlos chips in, stepping across to Seb in the smoothest _pas-de-bourrée_ Seb’s ever seen.

“ _A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa…_ ” Seb can’t help smiling as he sings, catching Carlos’ hand in his own and pulling him into a spin.

“ _Endless days, in my chaise_ …” Carlos slides past him, pulling out a pair of sunglasses; Seb seizes a folding chair, and Carlos drapes himself dramatically over it.

“ _The whole world according to moi_ ,” Seb finishes, pulling Carlos back up again and catching him as though they’re going to foxtrot. “What are we doing?” he asks, giggling as they skip over the next few lines of lyrics, allowing Carlos to twist him around the room, stepping back and forth and trying not to trip over each other’s toes as they keep in time with the song’s steady, rapid beat.

“Making a little fun out of the job,” Carlos says happily.

“ _We’re gonna relax and renew_ …” They catch up with the lyrics in perfect harmony.

“ _You_ ,” Seb says, pointing finger guns at his boyfriend, who pushes his sunglasses up onto his forehead and strikes a pose.

“ _Go_ …”

“ _Do!_ ” Seb finishes triumphantly, and they pause back to back, before Seb comes in with the chorus. “ _I want fabulous, that is my simple request_ …”

“ _All things fabulous, bigger and better and best_ …” Carlos continues, catching Seb in his arms and immediately spinning him out, before dipping into the nearest costume box.

“ _I need something inspiring to help me get along_ …” Seb catches the feather boa that Carlos tosses him and twists it around his neck, before step-ball-changing back to Carlos, who throws out his arms with flair, tossing his sunglasses across the room, before joining Seb on the final line of the chorus.

“ _We need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?_ ” Carlos dips Seb down as the song keeps going, but closes his eyes and leans down to kiss him, and Seb lifts a hand to his boyfriend’s face and cradles his jaw momentarily, until Carlos pulls away and lifts Seb back onto his feet.

“Okay, okay, that was fun,” Seb admits with a grin, as Carlos pulls out his phone to pause the music. “You’re forgiven. I’ll help you with the costumes.”

“You’re amazing,” Carlos says, scrunching his nose into a smile. “Maybe I should sign us up for backstage jobs more often.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Seb warns, but Carlos can tell he’s only teasing, and he leans in for a final kiss before they set about their task.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed - if so, please leave a comment, or else hit me up on Tumblr (@tea-for-one-please) and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
